Incongruences
by NearInsanity96
Summary: Quietly MxM...weird little thing it is...bittersweet too! I can't write happy stories lol


**This little idea has been germinating in my head for a while and well….you know how annoying those little plot bunnies can be when the INVADE your mind and start nibbling on things….Also, I made Matt smarter than usual this time because I truly do believe he could surpass at least Mello with some hard work, as well as slightly adverse to the idea of L, because I just don't see the idolatry coming from him…I'm inconsistent ( and apparently love ellipses) though so it may change in other stories. My life is a little on the insane side right now though so this could be a product of stress and it may be totally shitty. Lemme know, comments make me dance around crazily chanting praise to the fanfiction gods ;P**

I remember the first time I beat Mello and Near on a test. It was in English (oddly enough, I suppose) and I wouldn't have believed it, if it wasn't for the piece of paper posted on the wall proudly displaying our marks for the world to see. So I did what any rational 10 year old boy would do – I tore it down. The test had been one of the earlier ones, the type of test that was brought to life for the main purpose of figuring out our ranks, and for the more arrogant ones to put their money where their mouths were. Consequently, my relationship with Mello was still in its early stages of development, and while he didn't know much about me, I think I knew him a bit _too _well. I guess some would attribute that to my apparent intuitiveness, but I don't know about that. I truly think Mells just didn't know when to shut up sometimes. Nonetheless, I cherished the blonde spitfire right from the beginning and thought it to be in my best interest to promote his already fragile self-esteem. As for Near…..well, I couldn't say that he was my best friend, but I did care for the kid and I didn't want to risk hurting his pride. So, fate in hand, I rushed to Roger's office and burst inside, alarmed to find L occupying the space as some sort of slapdash attempt at a headquarters.

"I- L? W-what…are you doing…here?"

I stammered out, only to be met with an abysmal stare from the pale man that caused me to shiver. It was like L's eyes bore into my soul, leaving me naked and without a proper excuse.

"Yes, Matt?"

He asked, skillfully ignoring my previous inquiry. I gathered myself enough to walk forward, clutching the now-crumpled seal to my fate in my hand.

"M-my…mark…I wanted to talk to you..."

At this point, L smiled. It was something I found to be quite disconcerting and not at all reassuring. Like he hadn't practiced smiling often enough.

"Ah, yes..." he murmured "Those were exemplary marks, the highest. You had an interesting thesis as well..."

I sighed, figuring he'd say something along the lines of that. I didn't know if he marked it or not, but talk about pouring salt into the wound.

"See, that's my problem. I don't want to have the highest mark, I don't deserve it..."

Thankfully, the dark haired man nodded in understanding.

"Mello, then?"

I nodded vigorously in response. Pausing to think for a moment, L brought a thoughtful thumb to his lips. After a long while of quiet deliberation (which to me, seemed an eternity.), he spoke again

"Matt does not only display a prowess in the English language, but in having enough sensitive intuition to befriend and calm such a boy as Mello."

I shrugged noncommittally, really just wanting to get to the point and get the hell out of here, L creeped me out.

"L, I know this is weird, but can you change the marks? Make Mells the best or something!"

Due to some merciful acts of a higher power, L nodded a second time.

"Yes, but beware that this will go to his head and inflate his ego for about a week…and to avoid any incongruences within your façade, you must underachieve. Are you prepared to deal with the consequences of that?"

There wasn't a moment of hesitation before I allowed a grateful smile to flicker across my features.

"Yes! Anything for Mello, he's my best friend! Thank you L!"

And I ran off, back to my room, my normality, my Mello…In fact, even as I sit in this hellhole of an apartment, watching a stupid model on shitty surveillance screens, my mantra remains as such.

'_Anything for Mello…'_

**SURPRISE BONUS AUTHOR'S NOTE (Y'all love me….)**

**Keep an eye out for a new multi-chapter series from me sometime….the working title is going to be " Taking up the Cross" and is a pre-Wammy's fic focusing on the lives of the boys…not sure if it's going to happen but I'm just saying, eyes peeled ;)**


End file.
